mafiaggfandomcom-20200213-history
Arms Dealer
Each night, can give out a gun Gun has a 50% chance to reveal the shooter when shot The Arms Dealer (sometimes abbreviated as AD) is a basic yet powerful role that can give a player the ability to kill anyone. This is inherently powerful, as it gives town a second lynch, in the hands of a single player. The gun revealing 50% of the time means that optimally, a player should always assume that this gun always reveals. The Arms Dealer is the most common way to increase town kills per day. Guns Guns are an item that allows players to, at any time during the day, shoot a target and kill them. the gun may or may not reveal, depending on what type of gun is fired. Guns are helpful to town, if given from a town source. This is because it is known by the source who received the gun, and so they can reveal who is acting suspiciously with the gun if the person holding the gun has not helped town where they could. If a town member has a gun, they can use it as a second lynch, to kill of suspicious players and allow town more time to make mistakes. Normally, town's killing ability always is paired with a mafia killing a person of their choosing. With a gun, the mafia do not get to kill a person in tandem. If a mafia member has a gun, they can make a choice to either reveal it and act like they are trying to shoot a mafia member with it, or hide it and hope the Arms Dealer does not call them out. They will almost always go for the second option if the Arms Dealer dies the same night. Mafia members inherently want to not shoot the gun or shoot it at town, because shooting a town always helps them achieve their win condition, and keeping the gun allows them to save it for when it would make them instantly win. Interactions If a gun is given to a role that already has a gun, then the guns cannot be distinguished. This is a nerf to roles like Marksman or Hitman, as they will have a 25% chance to have their gun randomly reveal, which can be devastating if they had shot an important town Power Role. Whether or not this should be kept in the game is up to debate, with suggested solutions being that guns from your role are labeled differently, or that all guns have labels. Guns can be stolen by Thief and Mailman. In setups with those roles, it is more possible to fake not having a gun, because a town member getting a gun might just not have it. Guns can be broken by Saboteur. In setups with Saboteur, it is more possible to fake not wanting to shoot a gun, allowing mafia to store it for later. Town may lynch a player who refuses to shoot their gun for too long, though. Category:Role Category:Item-Giving Category:Night Category:Unccable Category:Item Role